


Hair

by ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks/pseuds/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks
Summary: Patty helps Holtzmann with her hair after she breaks her arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> Audrey challenged me :) It had to include the like "You're the only one I trust to do this" and include Patty and Holtz.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Holtz said as she sat down. Patty stood behind her and ran her fingers through her hair. “But I can’t stand it getting in my face and Abby can only do a ponytail. Will you pretty please fix my hair for me? The way I like it?”

 

Patty laughed and started running a brush through her hair. “Of course, baby. But when was the last time you washed it? No offense, but it’s startin to get a smell to it.”

 

Holtz sighed. She’d broken her right arm on a ski trip five days ago and she felt absolutely worthless. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Why don’t I wash it for you too? We can do it in the sink. That’s how my mama used to do it when I was little.” Patty grabbed the shampoo and conditioner bottles and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Holtz following. Patty moved the toaster and a few dishes onto the island and out of the way. “Here, hop up onto the counter and lay your head back.” Holtz kicked off her boots and moved to do as she was told but it was damn near impossible one-armed. In the end, Patty hoisted her until her butt was on the counter.

 

“Thanks, Patty-cakes. What would I do without you?”

 

“You’d be a dirty little ragamuffin, that’s for sure.” Holtz chuckled as she laid down on the counter, hair falling into the sink. Patty turned on the faucet and pulled down the sprayer, which she pointed toward the other side of the sink, letting the water run gently over her fingers until it was warm. Then she began spraying the wavy blond locks, working the water through with her free hand. When it was sufficiently wet, she squirted shampoo into her hand and began working it through Holtzmann’s hair. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed and Patty worked her hair into a rich lather, massaging her scalp with her fingernails. 

 

“God that feels good. It’s been getting kinda itchy the last couple of days.”

 

“Holtzy, why didn’t you ask for help sooner? You know we’re here to help you til that arm’s healed up.” Holtz shrugged.

 

“I don’t like asking for help. I want to do things on my own.” Patty rinsed out the shampoo and began working conditioner into the squeaky-clean locks. 

 

“I know you’re an independent woman and all that jazz. But you’re one armed now, and it’s the wrong one. You’re going to need some help for a while. So do us all a favor and ask. Before you stink. Or hurt yourself.”

 

“Yes Mom,” Holtz said with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“All I’m saying is, we care about you and we’re here to help. You’d do the same for me in a heartbeat, I know it.” 

 

“You’re right. I’ll try to do better about asking for help.”

 

“Good,” Patty said as she rinsed out the conditioner. She wrapped a towel around Holtz’s head and helped her down off the counter. “Do you usually use a hair-dryer?”

 

“I usually go to sleep with it wet.”

 

“Ugh, that’s nasty. Good way to get mold in your pillow. Happened to my cousin once.” Patty made a face. “Let’s dry it and then I’ll style it.” Holtz nodded and plopped down in the chair Patty had placed in front of the bathroom mirror. 

 

Patty held the hairdryer in one hand and worked Holtzmann’s hair with the other. Her hair was fine and it dried pretty quickly. It settled in soft curls around her shoulders. Patty smiled.

 

“There! Much better. You got some gorgeous hair, Holtzy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You sure you want me to put it up? Look how pretty it is!”

 

“Up, please. I’m sick and tired of it. Plus, I need it out of the way so I can work in the lab later.”

 

“You better be extra careful in there. Nothing flammable. A firehouse going up in flames would just be tacky,” Patty said as she starting twisting her hair back, pinning it section by section. It didn’t take her too long to have the bottom finished but she was a little unsure about what to do with the top. 

 

“Just kind of...scrunch it and pin it,” Holtz said, gesturing with her good arm. Patty did her best and the end result was not too shabby, it she did say so herself. Holtz stood up and turned side to side to get a better look, a huge dimpled grin breaking out on her face. She wrapped her arms around Patty’s waist and squeezed.

 

“It's perfect. Just looking like my old self makes me feel like my old self. Thanks, Pats. You’re the best.”

 

“Any time, baby girl. Patty’s always here to help.”


End file.
